


A Fine Vintage

by Aneles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Flashback, Friendship, M/M, Not like snails pace slow burn, Romance, Storytelling, Summer Love, Vineyard AU, but like controled fire slow burn, cheesy wine names, just excited to say it out loud, slowish burn, world without homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneles/pseuds/Aneles
Summary: “Not to mention you came back every single summer which we never did!” Lance swatted at his brother and pushed him just enough to rock the other man.“Okay, yeah, looking back on it we definitely acted like we were dating, but I promise you we never even-.” He cut himself off, blushing at the sudden memory of a soft and scared kiss.  Veronica was wild with laughter.“Oh my god! You did not!”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	A Fine Vintage

Lance grunted as he lifted nieces and nephews into the air. They hung tightly, giggling, to his biceps as they all came up the hill from being out in the vines. Others ran ahead or lagged behind picking grapes off the vine and eating them, some too bitter and ending up mashed in the dirt.  
“Oh! Come on now! Don’t waste your mamas and papas hard work!” Lance chided, struggling to balance as another toddler hopped on his leg. “Eat what you pick…”  
Lance had been continuously coming up to his aunt and uncle's vineyard for 22 years, since he was 12, to run, play and work and now helping babysit so his siblings could find reprieve for a moment.  
He herded the kids the rest of the way up the hill, judging by the setting sun that dinner would be ready soon and the kids would be getting hungry and grumpy. Sure enough, not long after the main house came into view he saw his sister, Veronica, step outside and holler something at them.  
After dinner and everyone was settled with a small dessert in front of the television in the parlor, the photo books of younger Lance, Veronica and William came out. The children delighted in seeing what their parents looked like at their age, particularly enjoying a photo of the year all three had gone as sad clowns for Halloween.  
“Who’s this guy?” Veronica took the photo from her daughter and smirked at Lance, passing it to him face down.  
“Oh, that’s just Uncle Lance’s old boyfriend.” A chorus of ‘ooh’s followed alongside Lance’s brother’s hefty guffaw.  
“Shut up, Veronica. He was not my boyfriend.” Still, when Lance snatched the photo away, careful of the face of the baby bouncing on his knee, He felt a small tug at his heart and a lurch in his stomach at the sight of violet eyes, wet with tears, smiling at a younger Lance.  
“I don’t know. He looks an awful lot like your boyfriend.” One of the girls rolled her eyes as she snatched the photo, ignoring Lance’s protest.  
Aw, c’mon Lance. You gotta admit you guys were practically dating. V and I were both there for that summer.” Now William had turned on him. Lance sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Not to mention you came back every single summer which we never did!” Lance swatted at his brother and pushed him just enough to rock the other man.  
“Okay, yeah, looking back on it we definitely acted like we were dating, but I promise you we never even-.” He cut himself off, blushing at the sudden memory of a soft and scared kiss. Veronica was wild with laughter.  
“Oh my god! You did not!”  
Children began jumping over the three of them demanding “What?!” repeatedly until Veronica contained herself, and pulled a few into her lap to settle them.  
“You uncle Lance kissed a boy! Gross!” The kids stopped jumping to pull a face, noses scrunching and voices disgusted.  
“Ugh, kissing is disgusting.” A few piped up.  
“Oh my god I…” Lance was laughing and blushing and embarrassed, the way he always was when talking about Keith. One of the older girls sat on Lance’s knees, pulling on her braids, quieter than the others were.  
“What happened? Were you guys in love?” Lance couldn’t help the warm smile that spread across his face, looking to his siblings in a quiet request to spill the beans. Both rolled their eyes and nodded, getting up to go clean up the kitchen or do other chores rather than hear their little brother’s life story.  
“As you guys know I grew up coming here from Cuba to visit Aunt Maria and her husband.” The kids settled in around Lance as he adjusted his seating to get comfortable for the long story. “And when I was 23 I came up here on summer break from university…

Lance shot out of the back door into the vineyard, sunhat flapping wildly behind him secured via string around his neck. Everyone else had already had breakfast and begun their work and he’d overslept until the sun was high in the sky. He knew his aunt and uncle wouldn’t be too upset but he’d promised he'd help out and he meant it. He received some dirt down the back of his shirt from his sister, and a worm in his glove from his brother though as punishment. He spent the day in the north end, pruning and tying vines to wires, careful to not over cut. As the sun set he returned his tools to the nearest shed and made his way to the house dreading the cold shower he’d have to take after Veronica and William used all the hot water.  
His aunt had different plans for him, and his quest for cleanliness would be put on further hold.  
“Lance, I was wondering if you’d do me a favor?” Lance was in the process of drinking as much water as he could without throwing up when she held out several stacked containers for him. “We have a man staying with us in the small shack on the far end of the vineyard. We bring him dinner every night as part of his living situation here.” Lance set his glass down and sighed, shoulders hunched as he took the containers from his aunts hands.  
“Yes, Auntie.” He glanced towards the kitchen where there was laughter and noise one last time, as well as the hallway that led to the shower and went back out into the evening.  
“Don’t look so glum!” His aunt shouted from the backdoor. “Maybe you’ll make a friend!”  
Lance looked out across the neat lines of his family's vineyard, the setting sun cast a soft glow and long shadows. He made his way down the path towards the edge of the property on the far side where his aunt had directed him, enjoying the fresh air and the comforting sounds of summer bugs buzzing and chirping. As he approached the small shack he noticed part of the property fenced extended and enclosed around the building and inside was a large, very fluffy dog. Lance beamed and picked up his pace, already calling out to the dog and adjusting the food so that he had a free hand for petting. As he reached over the fence to scratch at the excited snout, the dogs tongue immediately coating Lance's hand in slobber, the front door of the shack opened and a young man stepped out. Lance’s heart jumped to his throat when he saw two of the most beautiful, violet eyes he had ever seen.  
"Can I help you?" Lance flashed a wide grin at the grouchy, albeit handsome, stranger and held the containers of food above his head and away from the now jumping dog.  
"My aunt sends food." Instead of receiving a response, the stranger just grunted and turned to go inside, giving two snaps to which the dog immediately responded, running inside ahead of its owner. The stranger turned slightly and waved a hand, silently inviting Lance in. Lance rolled his eyes at how rude the guy was being, but he figured if his family allowed him to live there he couldn't be all bad.  
Once inside Lance looked around at the cozy single room and moved to set the containers on the table off to the side. He was surprised by the massive map of what he recognized to be the entirety of the farm with several areas circled and notes tacked up everywhere. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor drew him back to his host, who he still didn't know the name of.  
"By the way, the names Lance." He grinned, wide and playfully. "My aunt and uncle probably mentioned I was coming to stay here for the summer?"  
"Keith... And no, haven't heard of you." Keith wasn't even looking at Lance, just focused on opening the containers of food and serving himself, though Keith had brought over a second set of serve ware and dishes. Lance sat down and made himself comfortable.  
"Well, they do have a lot of staff, so I suppose my arrival slipped through the cracks for some of you." He took the offered pitcher of water and poured himself some, confused at the simultaneous hostile yet welcoming environment. The way Keith refused to make eye contact was wildly contradictory to his assuming Lance would want to stay for dinner.  
“Wait.” Keith looked up and met Lance’s eyes. “I thought they said they had a nephew named Taylor.”  
“What? Who’s taylor?”  
“I don’t know I assumed it would be you?”  
“My aunt and uncle don’t even know anyone named Taylor.”  
“Well how am i supposed to know that?!” Without realizing it the two had been slowly raising in volume until the dog barked short and sharp at the two of them, excited and confused.  
“Y’know what,” Lance put his hands up and shook his head. “I’m sorry, that was way off topic.” Keith was looking at his dog sternly, once again avoiding Lance’s eyes. “The important thing is you know my name now.”  
Silence fell broken only by Keith cracking open a lid and Lance nervously bouncing his leg.  
“This is Kosmo, by the way.” Keith eventually broke the tension, passing a small plate of meat to the mentioned canine. “Your aunt and uncle really are great people allowing me to keep him.”  
“Of course they are. They’re wonderful people.” They lapsed into a marginally less awkward silence once more as they finished their meal.  
When they finished and Keith stood to rinse his plate, Lance followed mostly out of politeness.  
“So, what exactly are you doing living in the corner of my aunt’s farm?” Lance accepted a dry towel to help Keith do the dishes. He had to admit he’d been in weirder situations with people he’d just met.  
“It’s nothing important, this farm is just conveniently placed plus I can work for board and food.” That wasn’t suspicious at all, Lance thought, but kept silent, reminding himself his aunt trusted this guy enough to let him live on the property. “What about you?” Keith dried his hands on a towel then hung it from a rod on the counter’s side, Lance did the same with his towel and leaned down to pet Kosmo who had begun rubbing bodily against Lance’s legs.  
“I try to come up here in the summer when I have time.” He grinned as Kosmo gently licked his cheek, whining happily tail wagging. “This is my last true free summer before I go for my PhD back in Cuba.”  
“PhD huh?” Keith leaned back against the counter. “That’s pretty impressive.” Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks at the amount of flirtatious tone. Would it really be that strange to consider Keith romantically? He’s probably the only guy Lance’s age for miles, plus Lance likes the idea of a summer love enough to at least entertain it.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty proud of it. Though it’s not like a doctor doctor or anything.” Lance stood and mirrored Keith against the mini fridge. “Just studying astronomical sciences.” He let a smug smile slowly spread across his face, feigning indifference. “Just your usual astrobiology, y’know, searching for aliens.” When Lance looked back up Keith had a genuine look of interest, eyes alight with curiosity.  
“Holy shit, aliens? For real?” Lance blushed, again, not used to someone genuinely taking an interest, let alone handsome guys with muscley arms.  
“Uh, yeah, kind of. More potential communicating advanced civilizations than, like, cow abducting aliens, but yeah.. Aliens.” Keith opened his mouth to reply, a dazzling grin on his face, but Kosmo began to bark excitedly. What Lance would have done to save that moment, he doesn’t know, but he knew he would never be able to stop thinking about it.  
At the arrival of his sister, Lance realized just how long he had spent talking in the shack, and practically ran for the house to shower. He waved goodbye to Keith and promised he’d come by the next night for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I already miss summer and it's barely been fall  
> Anyway welcome to my hobby fic. I'm going to say right now that while I'm on a roll with this I can't promise consistent updating cause I got like school and work and stuff yo  
> Anyway thanks for reading :)


End file.
